The Bond of Changeling Love
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: After the incident with the Changelings and the safe return of the mane 6 and Princess Celestia and Luna, everything had returned to normal as Thorax took on the leader of the Changelings however he still had concerns as Queen Chrysalis escaped. What happens now? You'll See
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys just finished watching the season 6 finale of MLP and it was amazing and it got me thinking if a new story so this is just my ideas after the fact so i hope you like this.**_

It had been a few months since Queen Chrysalis said she would get revenge and escaped but during that time the Changelings had grown happier and was able to be accepted in Equestria as good ponies. Princess Twilight Sparkle was inside the library when it happened Princess Celestia sent a messenger over to see Twilight. The messenger said that her and her friends are to come and see her at once. After some quick packing, Twilight and her friends were on their way to see Princess Celestia and they saw a huge barrier over Canterlot and that there were a lot of guards posted at the outposts. Twilight and her friends quickly made their way to see Princess Celestia and once there they see Changelings injured and exhausted and Thorax was caring for them and Twilight asked "What is going on?" Princess Celestia and Thorax walked to them and said "Twilight Sparkle it seems like Queen Chrysalis has returned and even more dangerous" "It seem she has found a way to change our kind back to what we were before" Twilight and her friends were shocked but he continued "Over the course of several suns and moons, some of my people have gone missing but it was worse when she attacked, her army came in so fast and forced us to run…" He hugs one of the Changeling children and continues "She used some kind of power to revert us; I saw it with my own eyes and when they change they are more dangerous" Twilight said "What do you mean more dangerous?" "They seem more aggressive and aggravated". Twilight was concerned but Fluttershy heard the door open and the soldier's said "We have found one pony" They helped the pony inside and Fluttershy knew who it was and ran over and said "Are you okay, Bright Starlight?" They looked at her and she blushed and said "He's an old friend of mine" he looked up and said "I'm alright". However he fell asleep and Fluttershy and with help with other ponies took care of the injured while he slept. Thorax watched over the other Changelings while they recovered. Fluttershy fell asleep while watching over her friend and he woke up and rubbed her head and looked at the moon say "I'll protect all of us from you…".

 _ **I hope you like the first chapter of this please leave a review as it helps me to make my stories better and makes me continue to write. Thank you all**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey every brony welcome back to this story but to recap on mistakes i made i changed some words in the last chapter in order to fix the timeline i set up; so just keep in mind it was a few months after Queen Chrysalis got away just to say I'm sorry i dunfucked up sorry but lets continue to see what could happen now.**_

The next morning rolled up as everypony was checking up on each Changeling to see if they needed further medical attention while Bright woke up to the sounds. He looked up at the ceiling of the room and it was adequate for such a small room but he rubbed his eyes. Fluttershy and her friends entered the room so were tired like Spike and Rarity and others were energetic like Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash but Fluttershy said "How are you feeling?" He smiled and said "I'm alright but however every pony else?" Twilight said "They're going to make a full recovery but you were the most injured are you sure your okay?" He smiled and Fluttershy said "You haven't changed at all...You care about everypony but yourself; if your injured you could just say something okay". Fluttershy looked at him and he blushed a bit and said "Really...I'm fine". He looked at everypony and said "I'm just glad they all made it to safety".Twilight said "What did you see?". He looked down and said "It was terrible...i was just on my way home and i saw them the army marching...attacking and all i could do was attack the biggest squad and defended the other Changelings so they could escape after they got far enough then i escaped but just barely and i went following somepony then i passed out...that's all i remember".

After the statement Twilight left with everypony so he could have some time to himself; he grabbed the cloak he was wearing and grabbed a pendant from it and hugged it. Twilight was looking at each Changeling getting each ones story trying to piece together what happened and find out a solution.

Pinkie Pie said "So how does our Fluttershy know this pony?".

Rainbow Dash said "I'm kinda wondering too".

Fluttershy hid her face and said "We are close friends, he helped care for some of the animals while i was at Cloudsdale and we have been friend so for a long time".

Pinkie Pie replies with "WOW OH I HAVE TO SET UP A REUNION PARTY!"

Fluttershy goes back to see Bright rubbing his head and said "Your not alright...You need to see a doctor". He begins to argue however Doctor Hooves is already in the room looking at his injuries and after a while of examination he says "He has a concussion and is very exhausted, he should be resting for a while". He leaves and Fluttershy gives him an angry look and yells quietly "You need to worry about yourself for once" He smiles and she pushes him down and begins to sing. In a matter of seconds, he passes out and falls asleep for a while. He begins to dream and sees a silhouette of some pony disappearing and he's chasing and saying "Don't leave me!" while crying. He wakes up with a gasp and pants and looks around.

However meanwhile Chrysalis is at her hideout, she was moving around each chamber and looking with a smile on her face like everything has gone as she planned. She enters her throne seeing her soldier's ready for her next step but she goes to her throne and roars the room silencing the angry Changelings. They look loyally at their queen waiting for their next order. She smiles and laughs but looks over as one moves up closer and says "What is your command, My Queen". She smiles and says "Darklight".

 _ **Hey I made this chapter longer for you guys as i screwed up. I hoped liked the second chapter of this story and i hope you can continue to give feedback and support so this story can continue and**_ ** _flourish also Now what will happen next? Will Chrysalis's plan work or not" You'll see._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey every brony i hope you've been reading this series and many of my other stories as it helps me keep my interest in writing as a whole and thank you who have left review especially bluecatcinema. You've have helped me fix many mistakes and has shown much interest in many of the stories i have written so i thank you and everyone._**

Chrysalis smiles at her soldiers and says "We can start moving our plans". She looks at Darklight and says "Have you found my daughter?" He puts his hoof over his head and says "I've been searching and i have been unsuccessful...I'm sorry my Queen". She rises and says "Start getting the next stage ready...Darklight come with me". He bows and follows obediently after his Queen. They enter her bedchambers and he says "I will accept my punishment..." She closes the makeshift door with her magic and hugs him and says "Your not getting punished as i assume you have found a lead?" He replies and says "No, i have not". She raises her brow and says "Well, i will give you a chance to find her". He gets up to leave however she pulls him back in "However your punishment is to stay here..." Her horn releases a dark power and puts it into him.

After he leaves and two more Changelings enter and she looks up and smirks. She orders them to leave her and she exits her chambers and goes outside smiling remembering something that made her smile and blush a deep red. However that moment was stopped by a commotion inside the hive and goes back inside. She sees another fight break out and sighs saying "This is the fourth one already...this spell is getting on my nerves". She was going to interfere however she watches and a group of ten Changeling were against Darklight.

Darklight says "I have no time for you today; I've been given orders now get out of my way. The two of them that were leading were angry and started to hiss and snarl at him then said "You shouldn't even be our commander!". They all attack at once and he sighs. He dodges everything and then takes out each of his enemies one by one. After a few minutes and every Changeling opposing him had been either knocked unconscious or where they couldn't move at all.

Every Changeling was about to jump in however Queen Chrysalis says "ENOUGH!". Darklight bows as did all of the other Changelings did. She orders some of the soldiers to carry the wounded into the infirmary chamber. The others were whispering but then she says "Go on your mission, Darklight". He leaves at once and one of the others walks up to Queen Chrysalis and says "Why do you keep him around, My Queen?" She looks at the soldier and says "He's the strongest Changeling in this hive and i need him for my plan.." "Is that why he's allowed to come and go?". She snarls at the soldier and says to every Changeling in the hive "Do I have to repeat myself!?, Darklight is an very important Changeling as he is the strongest i have given him permission to come and leave whenever he want to as he is loyal to me...". Every Changeling exchange looks and she leaves back to her bed chambers. The soldiers gossip around while preparing the next step.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Bright was being examined and the doctor said "He's all well now". Fluttershy sighed and looked at Bright; now has a bandage on his head and he got up on his own and said "I'm sorry for making you worry". She looked away and her friends Twilight, Rarity and Spike came in. Rarity said "Well Darling if you did better taking care of yourself you would be better off". He smiled and chuckled and said "I should...but my friends mean a lot to me".

They hear a few voices and then the door opened and confetti started to fly into the room and all they see is Pinkie Pie. She had brought ponies and Changelings in to the throne room. She had a banner over the doorway saying _WELCOME FRIENDS/ RECOVERED PARTY._ Twilight smiled at the big party and Bright and every pony entered the party and Twilight went to the front and said "I am happy to say everypony has recovered... now lets..." Pinkie Pie gets up there and said "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!". DJ Pon-3 was with the orchestra and started the music after putting a record on the turntable.

The party lasted a long time with every pony enjoying themselves however Bright was on the balcony looking at the sky as the moon was coming up. He grabbed a hold of the necklace and smiled saying to himself "I hope your okay...". He looks behind him as Fluttershy was calling him and he smiled and walked back inside to enjoy the end of the party.

 ** _I hope you like this chapter and i hope your support and continued interest will help me further as I'm going through things right now but i can't wait to see what her plan is?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I'm kinda sick and what the doctor told me i had tore a muscle in my dominate shoulder so i couldn't even write without their being a lot of pain...to be honest it was torture not being able to write my stories. This will be longer to compensate the wait as this is the day i get to lose the sling.  
**_

The party had ended as the last of the guest left for the night and Bright was helping his friends clean up the mess from the party. Spike and him cleaned most of the mess as the main six were very exhausted and had already gone to bed. Spike had grabbed the last of the streamers as he almost fell over on some of the confetti however Bright caught him before he fell. Spike smiled and Bright smiled back as they had finally finished cleaning everything as the sun rose in the sky.

Spike sighed and yawned as he said "Well...umm _Good Morning_ ".

Bright snickered and said "And a _Good Morning_ to you too".

Bright and him were walking back around as Spike almost collapsed from exhaustion as he stayed up way to late helping him clean. He walked over to his room as he helped him get into his bed as Twilight woke up.

She rubs her eyes as she says "Oh Good Mornin..."

He raises a hoof and quiets her; she realizes Spike had just fallen asleep and they left the room quietly. She closes the door and they started to walk down the hall before starting a conversation.

She smiles and says "Thanks for cleaning up...all of us were exhausted partying, she looks outside one of the windows as Bright yawned.

She looked at him and said "Did you get any sleep?" he smiled and said "A little".

"Your a terrible fibber, you know"

They both turn around to see Fluttershy walking up to greet them and Bright smiled and said "I'm not lying". She looks at him in the eyes "I can tell when your lying; you put up a smile every time you say a lie". He freezes a bit and says "You know me too well"

Twilight chuckles and says "You act like Bright's mother Fluttershy".

She blushes beat red and says "Well i just care for his health as i don't believe he's fully recovered".

Bright smiles and says "Your such a worry pony, I'll be fine trust me"

She was about to say something then Bright began to float in the air and he somewhat panicked for a second until they hear a laugh.

"Discord that isn't very nice" "Aww...why not, its just fun" he appears in front of them while he's laughing. Bright smiles at this and says "Um...i know you like this prank but can i get my hooves back on the ground". Discord was like "Well..." however Fluttershy said "DISCORD" and he said "Very well" and with a snap of his fingers, Bright begins to fall. Before Twilight used her magic to catch him, he tucked and rolled; allowing him to land on his own. Twilight and Fluttershy were a bit impressed.

Discord was rolling his eyes at Bright's display.

Then it started with a loud boom...Twilight went over to the main room and saw a huge puff of smoke. Spike and Big Macintosh was in the middle of it and they smirked as they were trying to get away and then they heard a loud voice.

"SPPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKEEEE!"

They both ran however Spike was stopped by Twilight's magic and she smiled as she asked "What did you and Big Mac do?"

He was unable to speak at first and he said "Well, we wanted to make a show for the Changelings and um we though we could use some kind of potion to create a light show".

She lets him down and says "Okay...now tell me the truth Spike".

He took a deep breath and whispered to her something as the others could not hear and she goes "Ohh i see...well i guess i can let it slid..."

She looks at her flowers and she sighs and says "Spike can you pick some new flowers at the garden please?"

Spike runs out and Bright follows saying "I'll help him out"

Twilight an Fluttershy watches as the leave and heads over to the garden. After a short walk, Spike begins to pick new flowers as Bright looks up admiring the scenery and then they see a huge crowd lifting a hoof up. At first, Bright and Spike couldn't see it then they see it..a Changeling...a dark Changeling with a darker tone...it was Darklight.

Darklight was looking inside the barrier looking around and he looked everywhere and smirked and said "I've found you, Daughter of Chrysalis!" He then leaves to go back to see his Queen as Spike and Bright went back to report the terrible news...that the evil Changelings had found them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone its Josh here and i want to say i will be most likely upload less due to live situations (YES IK AGAIN) but life just happens so i hope these next chapters help with the wait so enjoy._**

Chrysalis was walking into her bed chambers as Darklight was there waiting for her. She smiles as she sends her escorts away and she asks him to lay on her bed. He obeys as she holds him close and she says as she bites his ear "I trust you did what i asked". He feels the pain and says "Yes, i have felt her energy in Canterlot". She stops as she says "Canterlot...that will hinder our plans a bit but not for long" She smiles "You have done well..now rest". She continues to bite his ear and he began to wince in pain. She smiles as the pain she inflicts get more and more intense but the only sound Darklight made was a quiet moan. But his eyes glowed as a power from Chrysalis was entering him and seemed to ease his pain and also allow him to rest. He passes out and falls into a deep sleep as she hugs him.

" _You have done wonders for me...my warrior, my general, my Darklight"._

The moment was cut short as one of the lieutenants came in, Renksha. Chrysalis held her composure and set Darklight down on her bed and said "Has everything I had asked done?". He bows and says "Yes" she smiles and says "Excellent". He bows as he looks back at Darklight and sneers as he walks out. After walking for a bit and finished his rounds he went into what they call their 'main lobby' but it looked like the same as each other room he had walked through. The only difference being that most of the changelings were in here. Most of the were fighting or sparring while other just talked with each other. He walked over to a small group of lieutenants and said "Things have gotten worse". The one sighed as another got really angry and said "So She is spending time with _'him'_.". He nods in reply and said "I have been trying to put it together but i do believe our Queen has reasons for this kind of relationship". One of them spoke up "What she said before makes sense but why the constant contact between him and her". "I do not know however I will investigate further". They all smirk and laugh and Renksha said "And when we hes alone we can fight him and win and we all will be by our queens side more!".

Back in Canterlot, Spike and Bright ran to see Twilight however the whole place was in alarm. Twilight and Thorax was talking and she turned to them and said "Did you see the Changeling scout?" They both nodded and she said "I contacted Princess Celestia and she told me to just try and keep things under control however its kind of hard with every pony in a frenzy could you and Bright help us out and calm everyone down". Bright and Spike got to work with the help of Pinkie Pie they got every pony partying instead of worrying. This gave Twilight and Thorax enough time for them to get a game plan to deal with this.

After Twilight got her friends and exited the party to a map drawing room and explained what they had done."We ask for more guards posting around the barrier and hopefully we will be ready". Bright smiled and said "That's good that means every Changeling will be safe for now however the changeling was looking around for something or some pony". Twilight thought about it and Thorax said "They're probably looking for a way in however this barrier is strong...its affecting us Changelings inside of the barrier". Bright smiled and he said "Well..do you have a garden full of healing herbs?". "There should be some in the greenhouse near the castle but be careful there are some plants that might be dangerous" Twilight responds; Bright thanks Twilight as he heads off to get the herbs.

He finds the greenhouse with the help of one of the patrolling guards and walks in and it looks like a mansion for plants its beautiful. Bright looks around for a certain plant that is used for a relaxing tea to help every pony relax. He looks at each plant in awe as he never seen them before. After an hour of searching he finds the plant he is looking for. The plants red leaves makes it stand out and he picks enough to make tea for every pony but he feels a breath behind him and he is face to face with a plant with a mouth and it spews out spores and Bright collapses to the ground unable to move and then his mind begins to go fuzzy as he falls asleep.

The door opens and Fluttershy walks in the greenhouse quietly and says "Bright...are you still hear?" she walks around the place seeing the plants and starts to sing as the light shines through. She continues to look around and she turns the corner and sees Bright on the ground unconscious and looks ill. She rushed over and sees his condition. Afterwards she felt the same breath and she looked behind her and screamed. The guards race over and see Fluttershy being licked by a plant and she tells them to get Bright to Twilight. While the guards get him up on one of their backs the plant explains that he thought he was stealing from the garden and defended it with spores. Fluttershy forgives the plant and races after the guards to the castle.

Twilight had just got a chance to relax as the guards bring Bright in and she got to work. She lays him down and looks at his condition as his face was red and he was had shallow breathing. Fluttershy was beside him concerned as his condition was improving. He was breathing normally now but his face was beat red.

The doctors and Twilight worked on him and got him stable. They all went back to work with the problem at hand while Fluttershy watched over him like usual. Her heart was racing as he started to toss and turn. His face was still beat red and Fluttershy went to wipe his forehead and he said "I need your help where are you?". Fluttershy says "It's okay I'm here". He begins to pant as he talks more "I miss you so much please come back to me". Fluttershy moves closer blushing and he says "Please come back to me...my Bright Starlight". Fluttershy was shocked and then he began to glow and his features changed. She watches as his body changed from his normal white coat to a black one. His face changed from his calm face into a face with a fangs. His body had also grown bug-like wings and a horn had grown on his head. His breathing became normal and Fluttershy was freaking out and Twilight and her friends walked in to find Bright was none other than a changeling.

 _ **I Hope you like this chapter and hope you keep up the support. Happy New Year and i have news i plan to keep going my best friend gave me some advice. She told me to follow my heart and do what makes me happy and i found that in my writing so i will continue to do this.**_

 _ **Josh**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey all Josh here and i hope u like this chapter i hope you all continue to like this story so ENJOY!_**

Fluttershy just stared along with her friends at what had just happened as Bright changed into a Changeling before their eyes. The Changeling was breathing but every pony stood silently. Well that is before the Changeling woke up. The Changeling looked up and said "Morning every pony". Then it looked down and saw that it had changed into it's real from and freaked out. "Well this wasn't what I planned but...its probably best to tell you...my name is Chrysalis(Chry-sal-is). Every pony moved back as she got up and bowed. They were a bit shocked but Rainbow Dash said" So we have a spy in our safe house..so what should we do". She said "I think I should start from the beginning before we should assume that". Twilight ponders and walks around their new guest and said "You look different from the other Changelings so I think we should hear you out first". Every pony except Fluttershy was skeptical but she began.

You see it begins after you ponies defeated my mother...

 _*Flashback*_

 _It begins with what she told me that without a hive to sustain her it was hard for her and she wondered the badlands for some time growing weaker and weaker. During those travels she tried to give birth to more Changelings however her attempts have failed except for myself...i was the only one that seemed to live. She wondered more and more until she collapse in the mist of the dust and dirt. After a few minutes all she heard was clattering and she wakes up. She looked around seeing she was in some ponies house. Then it happened the one moment that changed our lives...we met Bright._

 _*Flashback Break*_

Fluttershy was awestruck and said "She met him?..." "Yes but I should continue" she replies.

 _*Flashback Re-enter*_

 _She looks up at him in alarm but with her current state she could not do anything but fall back into the bed she laid. He moves closer and said "Here this will help you get your strength back". She presents her with some soup and he started to feed it to her until she was satisfied. He smiles and said "I know who you are, Chrysalis(Chrys-a-lis)" She gets up and moves back and said "Relax I'm not here to hurt you". She smirks and says "I have little faith of that.." Her face is shocked as her egg is not with her and she gets upset "WHERE IS MY EGG?!". He smiles and says "Relax its over here". They both go into the next room and see it on another bed covered in blankets. "I've been keeping the egg save and keeping it warm every night since i brought you here". She was shocked and said "Why would you do this knowing what that is?". He ponders and says "Well ever since I can remember i felt that every pony no matter who is sometjing that i wish to help, cherish, and protect no matter what"._

 _*Flashback Break*_

Chrysalis smiles and says "That was before I was born and that is what Bright and my mother told me". Rainbow Dash says "He must be crazy to help ' _her'_ out". Rarity and some of the others agreed but Fluttershy said "That is just his nature...but you never seen what his life was before". Fluttershy says "Before I met him when we were fillies, He and I would play in the forest and i would go home after it was dark. I left something behind and i saw it... the place he lived. The place was a camp and there was no one else with him. He noticed me and told me the truth...he lived alone and his parents died when he was young and he lives alone with the animals...he also told me he had been living their for a long time!". Fluttershy was crying at this point and Rarity and Applejack were comforting her while Chrysalis was holding her tears.

Twilight said " We never knew how he meant to each of you but we need to know more".

She wipes her tears and says "I'm sorry...I'll continue".

 _*Flashback Re-enter*_

 _My mother though skeptical stayed with him offering a place where she could stay and rebuild her hive. He lived near an old mining shaft that was abandoned. She looked around and he said "If it helps you its yours". Mother was shocked but after that they became somewhat as a family. Then before they knew it i hatched. It was a great thing for them Chrysalis and Bright smiled at me my tiny self. I woke up to see them, they saw my eyes and mother was shocked. Bright and mother raised me both in their own ways. Bright taught me all the things fillies learned and mother taught me what Changelings were and what our goal was. During my second birthday or what was like that. We woke up normally and I grew up fast and mother said "This is something that doesn't happen often but if a changeling receives a lot of love and if it was a queen changeling the growth rate increases rapidly". So while for you I'm more like 3 years old I'm more of like your ages but f course they loved me all the same and well Bright was there for me more than my mother was . He helped me when i was ill or when i was in danger he saved me._

Chrysalis(Chry-sal-is) blushes but continues.

 _Well i began to fall for him and he fell for me however our happy moments together only lasted only for so long. We were out and near the other house he owned and we were gathering supplies when we heard the screaming and saw my mother with a new army marching into the next town and we ran away. Of course they were after me and a group of them chased us for a while and Bright told me to change into him and said "Go with the others ill distract them". He gave me a kiss and I ran as he put on his cloak and started to fight a group of them and..._

"That is the end of my short life...you can send me away if you want".

Twilight ponders and with a deep sigh says "Every pony that needs a friend and needs help is welcome to stay here". Chrysalis(Chry-sal-is) smiles and hugs her as her way of saying thanks. Fluttershy walks forward and asks "So where is Bright?" She nods her head "I don't know but where ever he is I know he will be alright". Spike says "So why is Queen Chrysalis is looking for you?" "I dont know but whatever it is it cant be good".

Meanwhile back at the hive, Queen Chrysalis(Chrys-a-lis) walks in her room looking at Darklight and says "It will be all over soon...My Darklight" She rubs his head and she then moves towards a trunk and says "This will make my dreams come true!"

 ** _I hope you all like this chapter like I said in my other story. I plan to keep going and I hope you all will support me as this story continues. I also want to say another thing about this chapter its more about the name of Queen Chrysalis's daughter, Chrysalis...As I have done i have shown is that both names are spelled the same but the pronunciation is different for the sake of this story, I made them the same for future goals of this story and I hope you all still follow this and will see to the en!_**

 ** _THANKS GUYS JOSH_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Every brony Josh here and welcome to another chapter of 'The Bond of Changeling Love'. I hope you like the last chapter and i hope you continue the support and please leave reviews as it helps me and the story grow better. Now lets continue into the plot that may come to pass...Chrysalis's plan._**

Chrysalis was still resting from the illness she had faced as she hadn't recovered her full strength while Twilight and her friends talked. "She can stay for now but what if what she says is a lie?" Fluttershy says "I know Bright very well i know he would do this...I believe her". They look at each and believed Fluttershy. Chrysalis held on to her pendant listening to the ponies talking and said "Where are you?...Come back to me".

Meanwhile with Queen Chrysalis smiles as she lifts up a book. This book is black with red ribbon-like shadows coming out of it. She began to smile more and walked back to Darklight and rubbed his head saying "Soon my Darklight soon". One of the soldiers walks in and says "We are ready". She leaves the room looking back on him as she makes her way to a stage like structure. Her hive was all there and ready for her to start her speech agitated.

"My precious subjects now is the time we strike...we will hit a village in the east and claim them as our own!" The soldiers praise and one of the said "Can we do what we please with them?" She gives a death stare and says "You may however i do need some of them alive to strengthen us". The soldiers start to complain and she yells "ENOUGH...we will grow more, Now were is Renksha?" He comes forth and says "I am here my queen". She gives him a glare and says "Good...now please lead our warriors to victory!". They scream and Renksha leads the out of the hive and to a fight they will win. Queen Chrysalis sighs and walked back to her bed chambers as most of the hive had left. When she returns Darklight awakens. He looks and says "It has become quiet...what is going on?" She sits down and hugs him from behind, "They left to go and take out a settlement and bring the prisoners to me to help the hive". "I must go help" He tries to leave but her grip tightens and says "There is no need". Before he could move she bites his neck and his eyes close for a sec. His body begins to twitch and then a dark energy flows into his body more. He looks at her and says "You don't need to give me more power". She stops and hugs him more and says "I need you to protect me your my guardian...my protector". He smiles and says "I will always protect you, my Queen". Then his eyes go wide and he collapses holding his head screaming as images and other things flashed inside of his mind then he drops to the floor lifeless. The Queen calls in the infirmary drones and they carry him to the infirmary sector and the Queen looks at her neck and with sudden tears says "Yes...you will always protect me...even if it costs you your life".

Meanwhile back with Twilight and her friends were continuing to argue about Crystal until Starlight and Sunburst comes in. They both stop and Starlight says "Sorry for interrupting but we got some bad news...Chrysalis has attacked a small settlement and now the village is destroyed...and every pony is gone". Sunburst says "With the information you have given us from your friend Fluttershy, We have found out that Chrysalis is using some kind of ancient dark magic to change them into Changelings". Twilight thinks about it and says "So we might have records of this happening before" Starlight says "We have looked into it and found only one other time...it was a long time ago...here we can show you".

Sunburst and Starlight lead them into the map room and at the center is a book. "This book should contain what we need however its in a ancient dialect so we need you to find out what happened".

Twilight and her friends was excited about going into the book but Spike sighed and said "Here we go again".

Sunburst and Starlight put the book down and Sunburst said "You will have only a short time before we have to bring you back". "Gather around". The gather around and they began to do the spell as Crystal walks in and then they all disappear except Sunburst Starlight and Spike who takes a deep breath of relief.

 ** _Hello everyone sorry for delays, while everything is getting difficult to do while working and school so I plan to go on hiatus for a while...YEAH RIGHT I'll do what i can for the stories in the near future. THANK YOU EVERYONE_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys Josh here and saying I am very happy today as it is my cousins Birthday and we are going to do something but she wanted me to finish this story first as shes a big fan of stories I write. But anyway enjoy this chapter.**_

The all scream as they are in a falling motion watching the world change each second they fall. Twilight uses her magic to stop the fast descent. Rarity scares and they see her mane a mess and creates a hairbrush to get rid of the knots and make it like it was. She sighs and says "This place is bad for my hair". Applejack sighs and says "Where is the little sugarcube?" Twilight looks around and a voice says "I'm back with Sunburst and Starlight". Twilight said "I guess they can't hold all of us so Spike was rejected..." "Save your theories for later you don't have much time". Twilight says "Alright lets go". They begin to descend again and they see small parts of pony history that even Twilight didn't know. The pictures and event flashed before there eyes until Twilight suddenly stops. They look and Twilight is in a daze as she sees a pony change before their eyes from a earth pony to a unicorn. Everyone was shocked and she said "That must be the book".

The pony ran away with it and then the pony vanished and they were sent even further in the book. Each part had more history but nothing related to the book however it had shown up in some parts of history. Then a voice says "You don't have much time, we cant keep this up for long". Pinkie replies "Okay-dokey". Then they move into a part of the book they could enter. The moment was an ancient part of pony history and each pony was happy and living happily and then it turned dark and ponies were screaming and panicking. Twilight was watching and one pony in particular stood out as it was a small filly with a backpack that ran. The filly was the only one that was darkened out in this history. The filly got far and collapsed for a while but when the filly got up and was turning around revealing his face to them and saw the fillies eyes opening...

They came back into the real world and saw Starburst and Starlight collapsed on the floor exhausted. Twilight pondered and said "Who was that filly?" Every other pony shrugged and Applejack said "This is just a guess but i think it maybe an ancestor of the book owner". Twilight said "Whoever that pony was but it did give us what does the book does..." Starburst and Starlight get up and said "What does it do?". Twilight helps them up and explains what the book does and she also explains the filly that they saw".

Chrysalis was pacing near the infirmary chamber and one of the drones comes out and says "He'll be alright but we do not know the cause of this". She rushes in and sees him on one of the leaf beds sleeping. She sighs and says "What should i do with him?" The drone says "Well...he needs rest but..." Darklight wakes up and Chrysalis says "Are you alright?" He rubs his head and says "Yes" and he gets up and walks out. Queen Chrysalis stops him "You need rest" He looks up and she sees his lifeless eyes and says "I have to go". She ponders and then knocks him unconscious. She leaves but says "Don't let him out of your sight!" The drone nods as she ponders more on this dilemma.

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter and i hoe you like this series. See you on the next chapter.**_


End file.
